


I Don't Remember

by lynol



Category: Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynol/pseuds/lynol
Summary: Rosaria has brought Pate back to life. Both Pate and Creighton don’t remember who themselves are, but they get along well.Creighton tries to fetch Pate the perfect set so they travel all around the map and talk to different people.





	I Don't Remember

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning refers to Ham’s p8cr8 comic

Creighton doesn’t remember his own name, non the one whose skull is held in his hands all the time. After he has given enough pale tongues, he asks Rosaria to bring the skull back to life. Rosaria has successfully brought Pate back to life, but Pate doesn’t have any memories at all.

“Who are you?” This is the first sentence Pate gives when he opens his eyes and catches the sight of Creighton, who stands right in front of him.

“I… don’t remember.” Creighton answers. “And who are ya?”

“I don’t remember either.” Pate laughs. “Nice to meet you I suppose?”

“Eh, yeah, nice to meet you.” Creighton recalls something and pulls his own clothes, “Right. I’m from Mirrah.” Someone told him about what he wears. It’s probably Leonhard since he’s the only person he has talked to these years, and Leonhard seems to know everything.

“Well then, brave knight of Mirrah.” Pate politely nods and speaks.

They are about to leave, but Leonhard stops them. “You’re not going to let him go out there like this, right?”

His words reminds Creighton that Pate is nearly naked: there’s nothing on his body except that one old helmet on his head. Creighton takes his cape off and covers it around Pate’s shoulder. The cape doesn’t have much defensive but at least he looks better now.

“I’ll see you around.” Creighton turns his head and speaks to Leonhard, Heysel and Rosaria, while holding Pate’s hand and leaving the bedchamber.

“They’re not coming back.” Leonhard comments after they have left.

“That’s why I hate couples.” Says Heysel.

Well, now Creighton must find a good set for his mate.

Patches is the first person they meet. “I have some nice looking armors.” Says the thief.

Creighton checks on his souls. “I don’t have enough souls.”

“Come back when you have it, then?” Patches suggests.

They leave the Cathedral of the Deep, and enter the great swamp area in the Road of Sacrifices. They find a safe cozy spot in one of the ruins and claim it home.

“What should I call you?” Creighton asks Pate. He still can’t remember their names.

“I don’t know. Come up a good name for me?” Pate seems to be carefree about whatever Creighton would call him.

Creighton thinks for a way too long time then he decides: “I’ll just call you mate before that.”

Pate is wearing a plain set which can hardly defense him from most attacks. During their stay at the area, Creighton has tried many times to fetch some nice sets. He even fights with giant crabs once to do so, but only get some useless items.

“You are poisoned.”Pate tells him when he returns from fighting the crabs.

“I know.”Creighton replies.

When Pate fetches the purple moss clump from their storage, Creighton has already laid on the ground and sunken in unconsciousness. Pate takes his mask off and puts the clump into his mouth. 

“Where’s my mask?!” Creighton is furious when he wakes up. He feels naked and fragile without his mask on.

“You mean this?” Pate shows him the mask and then playfully throws it far away.

“Hey!” Creighton jumps on his feet and runs toward it immediately.

Pate laughs gleefully. It’s like watching a border collie fetch the frisbee tossed by his owner.

They have a little playful fight after that and unexpectedly bump into a knight who’s stewing something in a large pot.

“Good day! I’m Siegward of Catarina. Do you guys want some onion soup?” The knight greets them friendly.

They join him and enjoy the soup.

“I don’t have another armor, otherwise I would give it to you certainly.” Says Siegward after talking with Pate and realize what they’re working on.

“It’s very kind of you.” Pate thanks him for being this warm hearted.

Creighton doesn’t say anything. He’s too concentrate on the tasty onion soup to pay any attention on their dialogue.

After fully explored the areas, they trade some rings and goods they’ve found for some outfits. Some of them look pretty well, but Creighton still feels unsatisfied.

“They don’t match with your helmet.” Creighton complains.

“I can wear another helmet.” Pate offers him another options.

Creighton shakes his head. The helmet is the only thing left from the past, Creighton doesn’t want to lose it like all his memories.

They decides to try on another area, so they come to Irithyll of the Boreal Valley.

“This view is marvelous.” Pate sighs while they’re crossing the bridge.

“Let’s just get off this damn bridge as soon as possible.” For unknown reason, Creighton simply hates this bridge.

“Are you afraid of height, brave knight of Mirrah?”

“Shut the fook up.”

They spot an old man chased by a giant monster. They kill the monster together, just for fun, but the old man thanks them sincerely.

“I’m Greirat, of the Undead Settlement. How can I thank you for this?” The old man says in a gender tone. “Wait… you’re… Creighton, right? I met you a few years ago.”

Creighton is shocked for seconds, then he knows that the old man is telling the truth, although he can’t remember if he did met this old man before. “Yes. Yes, that’s my name.” He must had met this old fellow before he fully forgot everything. “I’m Creighton, of Mirrah.”

They have a little talk. They tell Greirat the reason why they come to Irithyll.

“Oh! I have the exact perfect outfit for his helmet!” Greirat takes out a full hard leather set from his sack. “Come and try it on!”

It is indeed perfect. Creighton is watching Pate putting on the armor when something hit him— an old spark of his long lost memories.

“Pate.”

“What?” Pate stops what he was doing when hearing it.

“It’s your name… I think.” Creighton was very certain when this name came out in his mind, but he can’t tell now, so he shrugs his shoulder. “I’m not sure.”

“Well, I can’t tell if that’s true but,” Pate smiles. “I like it.”

Greirat is happy to see them like this. He offers a propose: “Do you want to visit the firelink shrine? There’s a kind knight gathering people there. It’s safe and lively in the shrine.”

They agree. They have a good time in the shrine, chatting with the Ashen One, the Fire Keeper, the Blacksmith and everyone there. All of them decide to have a little celebration— they have nothing serious to celebrate, so they simply decide to cheer for their new friendship.


End file.
